pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MewFan128
the --MewFan128 14:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) the master 15:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC)How does a talk work? Do you just chat and all that?--MewFan128 14:08, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, just edit and add a comment where you want to. Only, you don't need to sign your name twice... Just the three or four tildes ('~') is enough. If you're trying to make a custom signature, follow the tutorial here. Oh, and I'm meant to... Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style - I just asked how the talk works! Anyway, why does everyone write random stuff on talks?--MewFan128 19:33, 8 June 2009 (UTC)The MewFan128, the master--MewFan128 19:33, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :...And I told you how the talk works. And that would be because people are pretty random. Especially that one who went round a load of enemy talk pages saying how cute they all were... Thanks...-- the --MewFan128 14:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) the master 15:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC) What articale should I improve? Any user write an article that needs improving below this message... I meant link to an article.-- the master --MewFan128 14:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) 01:44, 15 June 2009 (UTC) How to kiil sections could use a little work in my opinion. Most of then are just saying "swarm it" in a fancy and long way. Oh, and people are random on Wikis because they are anonymous and don't have a reputation to risk.Ridly Roar! 15:55, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Signature The image in your signature is a thumbnail (due to the 'thumb' argument), which makes it float away from the rest of your sig on talk pages. If you could make it an inline image (remove 'thumb|' from the signature page), it would help things go a bit less crazy. Oh, seems you need to remove the 'left|' as well... Thanks for the tuorial.-- the master --MewFan128 22:59, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Yawn, no one talks to me. Any questions that concern an ingame thing that isn't biological, ask me.-- the master --MewFan128 03:52, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Funny coincidence isn't it? I was coming to greet you seening as I've been busy all week and didn't have time to and I find out you've already noticed me. Also you should look at the talk page for grub dogs. I have a theory that I want you give some imput on. BTW F.E.A.R. Mews rock! Ridly Roar! 15:45, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks but can I ask how do you find people here? heh sorry forgot to add my name Killeryoshis You go to special pages and find local users. Click on it, then click on all users. Find a user. A good start is to find an adimin. Also sign with the 4th to last button that you see when editing something.-- the master --MewFan128 22:34, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I am the founder of the yellow wollywog glitch-- the master --MewFan128 16:21, 24 June 2009 (UTC) are u on this all day just wondering no offence Rpwyb Yes.-- the master --MewFan128 03:02, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Ok.just wondiring.Rpwybthis is rpwyb and im still not dead Thanks for the help on the Wogpole.--Gamefreak75 17:28, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Video I love that song, too (I love Queen), and the video is awesome! ^_^-- the master --MewFan128 18:57, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Are you asking me how to make a userbox or if you can put my friend box in your page? How do I make one?-- the master --MewFan128 15:24, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, I took the code from another userbox and experimented. Change the colors, images, border... How do you take a code?-- the master --MewFan128 16:15, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Go to this link:Category:Pikipedia userboxes to see the useroxes and copy a template. You should probably copy the Purple Pikmin template. After that you read it carefully to change the colors, picture, and words. Hope this helped.--Gamefreak75 16:34, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Oh... I'm too lazy... i'll just work on my sig.-- the master --MewFan128 16:37, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I'll make a userbox for you, just tell me the picture you want, the color you want, and what you want it to say.--Gamefreak75 04:05, 29 June 2009 (UTC) *Faints* *RECOVERS* okay how about a blue box that has a pic of my kirby wearing a helm, called file Images.ijpg that says This user has the power of Mews!.-- the master --MewFan128 04:25, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I got it for the most part, but you may have to fix the broken redirect.--Gamefreak75 04:38, 29 June 2009 (UTC) 0_0 *faints* *recovers* How did you copy that fast!?-- the master --MewFan128 04:40, 29 June 2009 (UTC) It's simple, just go to this link: :Category:Templates and choose a template (preferably the Purple Pikmin) and copy it. After that, put it on your talk page or wherever you want and start editting it. Just change the colors (if you want), the picture and the saying. @_@ My head hurts...Hope this helps!--Gamefreak75 04:52, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Opps...-- the master --MewFan128 04:54, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I'm going to need the laptop because my com's expiering and I need a faster com. :I just removed that categories that got copied over here, and made the text white so it's more visible while I was here. Also, what do you mean, broken redirect? Instead of going to the page a user wants to go, it just goes to click here to start a page.-- the master --MewFan128 15:41, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :...Right. That's a broken link, not a broken redirect; and where is the one Gamefreak mentioned? I can't find any. I'm know how to fix a broken link... any hint?-- the master --MewFan128 15:53, 29 June 2009 (UTC) What wrong with the box?-- the master --MewFan128 16:14, 29 June 2009 (UTC) The userbox?--Gamefreak75 17:20, 29 June 2009 (UTC) on my user page not talk. can u fix it?-- the master --MewFan128 17:35, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I had the same problem when trying to put my own userbx on my page.--Gamefreak75 18:00, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Ok.-- the master --MewFan128 18:15, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Hey! You get mistaken for a girl often too... gawd I hate ppl... you want me to make you a better siggy? In English I have a girl's name.-- the master --MewFan128 17:15, 1 July 2009 (UTC)I just need to know how to do colors. Let me guess: Bailey/ Bailee/ Baily? Ridly Roar! 17:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) .-- The Master --MewFan128 Here you go. If you edit the page you can copy it and paste it into your sig then change the colors. Ridly Roar! 18:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ?!?!? WHO WROTE THE MESSAGE ABOVE AND TRIED TO IMPERSONAT ME!? THE .-- ONE!-- the master --MewFan128 18:10, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I did. I put it there so you could copy and paste it into your sig. All you need to do is change the colors where it says "insert color here". Ridly Roar! 18:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Do you think you coud help me with my sig?--Gamefreak75 18:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Don't ask me, ask the sig master Crystal Lucario.-- the master --MewFan128 18:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm the sig master? Yay! ::Suprisingly enough I like you n00b. Stick around ;) Heh.-- the master --MewFan128 23:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not the sig master!?!? Who made you YOUR sig. The angry dragon, Ridly Roar! 18:34, 11 August 2009 (UTC) In retrospect Crys ' '' IS '' ' the sig master. The reconsidering dragon, Ridly Roar! 18:36, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Check out my page! New quote contest! From: Ridly Hi it's Ridly Roar!! Check out my page!Ridly Roar! 19:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Userbox Can I have the power of Mews? Yes. Then you can make your computer float around the room! other words, you can have it.-- the master --MewFan128 21:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Can I have one too? You could also have my userbox.--Gamefreak75 01:23, 2 July 2009 (UTC) *Also to everyone else that asks for one*Yes.-- the master --MewFan128 23:13, 6 July 2009 (UTC) "new, bad style"? ? ??? :diff=42452}} . I try to make the com see pikipedia a logged out user do, I checked the see all ads, and it doesn't work! MewFan128 Yay! I figured it out!-- the master --MewFan128 14:16, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I LOL so much when I read your comments, to the power of the MEWS!!! Joshazilla Heh. I thought of it.-- the master --MewFan128 22:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Featured User? How do you know if you're a featured user? If you view all adds possibly have monobook on in community click more and I'm the 19th user!-- --MewFan128 Mew! 20:02, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Wait! Where's that? Preferences. :I'm number 10!!!! I saw you too, but kept it secret.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 20:17, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :You know what's weird? The main featured ones have retired about two years ago. Yeah.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 20:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I thought Featured Users were based solely on total number of edits until I just compared the Featured Users list to , so maybe it based mostly on total number of edits and slightly on something else. --Yoshord 01:56, 8 July 2009 (UTC)} Hey Mewfan! I just had to tell you! I'm in the top featured users! I can be seen directly from my preferences. I'm not on it. The disgruntled dragon, Ridly Roar! 18:41, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Mewfan, have you heard of a game called Mother, EarthBound, and or Mother 3?-- 17:01, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I've wanted those since I was 8.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 17:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I want those games too. The cheapest price for EarthBound on Ebay is $60. Anyway, I also heard a rumor somehwere that Nintendo was remaking all the Mother series for DS in one package called Mother Compliation, kind of like the Metroid Prime Triology. But that's just a rumor. Have you heard about it?-- 17:12, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :No, but will it be in English?-- --MewFan128 Mew! 17:16, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it was going to be released in English. I think I heard the rumor on Wikipedia, they probably took it out though.-- 17:19, 10 July 2009 (UTC) *It's easy to guess what this user is saying.*-- --MewFan128 Mew! 17:23, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Even if that rumor is true, Nintendo is probably not going to to release the gane till at least 2011.*sighs*-- 17:29, 10 July 2009 (UTC) im not even up there and i was on alleast a year before uRpwyb Siggy I'll take that as a no on the sig? It's OK.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 15:19, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok as in...? Meh.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 19:07, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Hi. I'm actually still here.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 14:47, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Sup Black hole trick? do u mean win u go in the golf hole and jump then get hit by a car coming out of the hole?RpwybVote Chrys or else No, my special one, where the kirby's gone forever.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 14:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC)And I vote for Crys, but why are you voting for him? There's this trick in Kirby Air Ride where if you land perfectly on the side to the entrance underground, you'll be sliding on your side and if you are hit with a ship, youll be BREAKDANCING. Here's the vid:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imfISRMOdbw-- 15:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC) how do u make him dissaper Mew. Rpwybidk why but i have a reason :Cool, more votes for Crys! Funny glitch I need to try that. You kill a kirby on a rail in the air.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 20:42, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Still funnny. LOL-- do u kill a kirby thats on a car or no?Rpwyb Voting Time! OMGZ! Votin' Time! MewFan, are you alive. Hurry the voting ballot ends today or tomorrow I think..-- 16:58, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Where have you been? :When does it end...? Hurry if u dont vote Chrys will lose please hurry!Rpwyb Ack! Where do you vote?-- --MewFan128 Mew! 23:14, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Your finally back! Just in time! Now it's a tie, a tie I plan on winning! Your're back! Where've ya been?-- 23:57, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Mexico! I'mg going to Vegas on Sunday to kill someone relax.-- 00:10, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Send me some cash!! Okay I will rob the casinos by hacking into the security system ask my mom for money.-- 00:23, 31 July 2009 (UTC) yay mewfans back!Rpwyb 00:50, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Yay! Cash! What do I get?-- 01:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :The, uh... gift of... uhh... friendship? >_>...-- 01:32, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Cake? >_>...>_<-- 01:35, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Puppy? ...*starts to load gun*-- 01:57, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :*RUNS FOR LIFE* *CL drops a wad of cash* *looks on the floor and sees the wad of cash while gunfire is heard in the distance* *grabs money and gets the HELL OUT!*-- 03:15, 31 July 2009 (UTC) The above comment made no sense...-- 04:07, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :No it did not. Thank you for hurting my self esteem.-- 15:00, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :*Mugs Game for Vegas cash* *Grabs a grenade from his pocket and throws it*-- 16:10, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, yeah? *Pulls out SMG* *Flys over and drops nuke on both.* BTW Crys, a Wii game is not going to help you. Ridly Roar! 21:14, 31 July 2009 (UTC) -'.'- Yes I know bad joke.Ridly Roar! 21:14, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't get it... Animal Crossing?...Brwal?...Monkey Ball?... Galaxy?...Aha! Wii Play! *Grabs Wii Play and throws another grenade (that's the only weapon I could find)*-- 00:16, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Virtual Tennis Slash! *Flings Wiimote* *Sucks it up and turns into Tennis Freak* *throws a flaming tennis ball at CL*-- 01:41, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Ha! You have met your match, NOW! *KAMEHAMEHAAAA!!!!* OMG! I wish I could join, but this is MADNESS!! Madness? This is SPARTA!!! Sorry, I just had to say that. LOL RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! :KAMEHAMAHAAAAA!!! Super Mario Galaxy. SMG. Ridly Roar! 15:28, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh! HaHa I get it! *Jumps* :*Dodges the atack* IMAFIRINMAHLAZAR! BLLAAAARGH!-- ::Only one chance! *Hits nuke button* *Hits dirt* *Grabs microwave Burrito* NOM! NOM! */Snatches burrito form CL and eats it* This is DELICIOUS!-- :YESH! YESH! Don't be hasty. *grabs another burrito*-- *Hastily Grabs Banhamms* *Threatens Game* *Throws steaming hot burrito at CL's face*-- :MY EYES! *Steals CL's banhammer while he isn't looking*-- :Ha! Fooled ya! My Banhamms are made of Kryptonite so it saps your energy, HaHaHa! *Dies**Porky(from Mother 3) walks by and reives the fallen warrior, making him 10x stronger than he used to be*-- The above comment will not make sense unless you have played Mother 3.-- :*Jumps in Popd to Protect self, realizes it is permanatley shut* Ahh! *Kicks the pod into the volcano that they were battling on*'GAME OVER'!-- :(Btw if you didn't notice that was an Earthbound reference) *Survives for all eternity at the bottom of the lava pool* Yeah, I know. *Pulls the final needle from the ground, thus ending the evil Crystal Lucario's reign of terror.-- P.S.I'm leaving right now, so I can't talk to you until the 7th. :K wait do u kill a kirby thats on a rail by air? R to the P to the Wyb Sorry. My computer died. I can't use my moms.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 02:48, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Ah you live! couden't you just charge your computer? R to the P to the Wyb :No *Facepalm* he means it like shut off completely and will never turn back on died, not oops battery died died. Oh yeah? "grabs bazooka" fasepalm this R to the P to the Wyb Yay! I got another com! But now I am playing wizard 101...-- --MewFan128 Mew! 02:26, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Mew lives!!! YAY! your not the only non-teen here. and btw can you explain more on how to do the black hole trick?R to the P to the Wyb I'm still playing wizard 101 for a year.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 00:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ?. do you get a free trial. and please explain'R to the' P to the Wyb I am playing wizard because I got a one year subscription.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 03:09, 29 August 2009 (UTC) OK but can you anser me?R to the P to the Wyb Yes. Pay to get the entire game.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 03:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I meant the kirby glitch'R to the' P to the Wyb :XDDD Confusion all around Kill a kirby on a rail in the frozen place.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 00:30, 30 August 2009 (UTC) do you kill a kirby thats on a vehicle?R to the P to the Wyb i play wizared101 now to whats your username myns the same'R to the' P to the Wyb nvr mind its stephen dragonshard'R to the' P to the Wyb nvr mind again i want to talk so im changing it again probaly to stephen dragonflame'R to the' P to the Wyb Mine is Nicholas Starsword. I am a lv. 42 balance. If you are online a this time, meet me in unicorn way by the statue in wu by 7:20.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 02:06, 1 September 2009 (UTC) I'm bored.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 14:21, September 2, 2009 (UTC) srry got grounded'R to the' P to the Wyb Ugh.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 19:27, September 7, 2009 (UTC) 'wow ur alot higher then me. i'm un grounded now if you coundet guess...R to the P to the Wyb R to the' P to the Wyb One more computer crash and I am making a wiki called destroy all computers...-- --MewFan128 Mew! 05:05, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :YOU LIVE! Yeah. Lotsa computer problems.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 00:18, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :My computer crashed and lost everything a while back >,< My Wi-Fi got extremely slow, so I won't be on as often. ;( -- --MewFan128 Mew! 00:29, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :That sucks Had to use wii but now getting a new cmputer! YAY!-- --MewFan128 Mew! 23:08, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Waiting and waiting... I got a new computer but when's Pikmin 3 coming out?-- --MewFan128 Mew! 06:21, December 18, 2009 (UTC) We don't know-RP ? Did you die again???R to the P to the Wyb. No my computer does! ;( -- --MewFan128 Mew! 15:20, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Whevever its fixed we'd like to see ya back. K. -- --MewFan128 Mew! 00:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) FYI I am still not dead but my computer still needs fixing. ;(-- --MewFan128 Mew! 04:15, May 22, 2010 (UTC)